escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gato de Cheshire
thumb|El gato de Cheshire como lo imaginó [[John Tenniel en la edición de 1866 de Alicia en el país de las maravillas]] El Gato de Cheshire es un personaje ficticio creado por Lewis Carroll en su conocida obra Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Tiene la capacidad de aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad, entreteniendo a Alicia mediante conversaciones paradójicas de tintes filosóficos. Sin embargo, aparece para animar a Alicia cuando ésta se materializa en el campo de croquet de la Reina de Corazones y cuando es condenada a muerte y desconcierta a todos haciendo desaparecer su cuerpo pero haciendo visible su cabeza, mientras provoca una masiva discusión entre el Rey, la Reina y el verdugo acerca de si se puede decapitar a una criatura que no tiene, de hecho, cuerpo. Otra de sus características más singulares es que el Gato de Cheshire puede desaparecer gradualmente hasta que no queda nada más que su amplia sonrisa, haciendo notar a Alicia que muchas veces habrá podido ver a un gato sin sonrisa pero nunca a una sonrisa sin gato. Ésta ha sido la característica más recordada del gato: la mayoría de los lectores le recuerdan interpretando su acto de desaparición. Orígenes En el siglo XVIII, A classical dictionary of the vulgar tongue (1788) del Francis Grose contiene la entrada «Gato de Cheshire. Sonrie como un gato de Chesire; dícese de cualquiera que enseña sus dientes y encías cuando ríe.»«CHESHIRE CAT. He grins like a Cheshire cat; said of any one who shows his teeth and gums in laughing.» Más tarde, es utilizado por John Wolcot en Pair of Lyric Epistles (1792): «Así, nuestro corte sonreirá como un gato de Cheshire».«"Lo, like a Cheshire cat our court will grin."» Esculturas Algunos estudiosos defienden que Carroll se inspiró para crear al Gato de Cheshire en una escultura situada en la iglesia de Croft-on-Tees, pequeña localidad situada al noreste de Inglaterra, donde su padre era rector de 1843 a 1868. Sin embargo, en 1992 miembros de la Lewis Carroll Society anunciaron que habían descubierto otros el gato está basado en una gárgola esculpida en un pilar de St Nicolas Church Cranleigh, lugar al que Carroll solía viajar cuando vivía en Guildford y donde su padre también había sido rector. Otros lo atribuyen a una escultura en la cara oeste de la torre de St Wilfrid's Church, Grappenhall, Warrington, en el condado de Cheshire, de donde toma el nombre. Moldes de queso El Brewer's Dictionary of Phrase and Fable afirma que sonreír como el Gato de Cheshire es "una vieja sonrisa popularizada por Lewis Carroll" y añade que en Cheshire se vendía queso con forma de gato sonriente. En la cultural popular En junio de 2014, Nature Communications publicó los resultados de experimentos realizados en el Instituto Laue-Langevin (ILL) de Grenoble, Francia, (en inglés) «'Quantum Cheshire Cat' becomes reality.» BBC News. Consultado el 2 de enero de 2015. en los cuales consiguieron por primera vez separar una partícula de una de sus propiedades físicas, creando así una especie de «Gato de Chesire cuántico».Denkmayr, Tobias et al. (en inglés) [http://www.nature.com/ncomms/2014/140729/ncomms5492/full/ncomms5492.html «Observation of a quantum Cheshire Cat in a matter-wave interferometer experiment.» Nature Communications 5, Article number: 4492.] Nature Communications. Consultado el 2 de enero de 2015. Notas y referencias